My Thrilling Vacation
by I'mAllFiredUp
Summary: Lucy wins the trip of a lifetime. One month in Tenrou Island away from work and her obnoxious friends. When she enters her hotel room, she finds and odd man claiming he had won too. Will she and this mysterious man find love on this island, or will she lose her mind? Modern AU- Nalu fluff every chapter. Future Gale, Gruvia, MiraFreed, and Lali
1. I won?

I**i decided it was time to rewrite this story because looking back on it, I never realized how awful it was. Too much Nalu, too fast. Plus I haven't had my first kiss yet so I'm not qualified to write a lemon.**

**Yay! I'm not dead!**

**May the Fourth be with you. (Sorry, I love Star Wars)**

**I can't believe that Gray was good this whole time! !y friend spoiled it for me but still.**

**AI actually enjoyd reading Graylu fan fics so if you ever decide to check it out, you should.**

**I'm busy right now so I'll update Asap!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, PR follow this story. Ciao**

X

It was 12 a.m. when I heard a buzz come from my computer. I gently pushed the covers off of my bed and I walked sluggishly to my computer. I turned it on and checked my email. There was an unread one from my company, Fairy Tail. It read:

Co**ngratulations Lucy!**

**You were randomly entered into a contest at work and won!**

**Now, I know what your thinking. Why would they do this?**

**Well, to answer your question, we have a contest every five years and well, this year, you've won.**

**What have you won?**

**A month long trip to Tenrou Island, an all expenses paid trip to a luxury resort, pay for six months, and various experiences that would cost a lot of money. Your flight leaves at 3:00 p.m.**

"Holy shit! What the hell?" I yelled. I grabbed my phone and called Levy.

"Lu-chan. It's midnight. Why are you bothering me?" she groggily asked.

"What do you know about a contest at work?" I asked.

"I know that one person wins it. Why?" she asked.

"I won," I said quietly.

"You won? Oh my god! That is awesome! I am so jealous. When are you leaving?"

"3:00 p.m."

"I'll be at your apartment by 6."

X

"Thanks for helping me pack. And driving me to the airport, Levy."

"I didn't come over to help," she muttered. She fiddled with something in her hands as I raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you here then?" She sighed and sucked in a breath of air.

"Lucy, I think I'm pregnant." My eyes widened and I let out a shriek.

"Pregnant? But you're not even married. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend." She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at me.

"You knew I had a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Gajeel? Didn't he leave for the army or something?" She nodded.

"Did you forget a condom and birth control pills?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Have you taken the test yet?" She shook her head. I looked at the box in her hand. She knew what I was thinking and ran to the bathroom. I hummed some Taylor Swift and packed for a few minutes until Levy ran out of the bathroom with the test.

"Two lines Levy! Congratulations! Go call Gajeel and tell him," I said. I gave her a hug and then pulled away, with my hands on her shoulders, "Don't do anything stupid until I come home, okay?" She nodded and ran out of my apartment.

X

I entered the airport feeling slightly nervous and excited. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity that may never pop up again. I gripped my suitcase and began looking around because I had an hour before I needed to go to my gate. A Starbucks caught my attention so I headed to the end of the line. It took ten minutes until I finally made it to the register.

"Good afternoon miss, my name is Loke, and wow!" The pervy cashier looked down my body and regained some of his composure. His orange hair seemed to brigten up as he smiled.

"Hello. Did you fall from the sky, because you look like an angel. My name is Like, and I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Flattery gets you nowhere. I'll have a S'mores Frappucino please, extra whipped cream."

"As you wish princess." He made the frappucino as fast as he could and then handed it to me.

"I hope I can find you sometime, Miss Lucy." I nodded and walked away from him.

"If I never see you again, it'll be too soon," I muttered. I spent the rest of my time in the airport browsing at different tourist shops. As I was boarding my flight, I gave one last look outside and walked intro the plane without looking back.

X

"Welcome to Tenrou Island. Please enjoy your stay." I jolted forward and rubbed my eyes. I threw off my plane strap, grabbed my carry-on and ran into the airport. My jaw dropped as I entered the building.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Gray!" I shouted, jumping into his arms. A woman with blue hair glared at me from a distance before approaching us.

"Juvia didn't know that she had a love rival!" she shouted.

"Relax Juvia. Lucy's just an old friend. Lucy, this is Juvia, my fiance." I held out my hand and she refused to shake it.

"Juvia will shake it if Lucy promises not to look or talk to Gray-sama."

"How about, I talk to Gray and look at him, because I...I...I...I... am dating someone." Gray looked at me and raised an eybrow. Juvia on the other hand, glared and rolled her eyes.

"How do I know your not lying?" she asked.

"Because she's dating one of my coworkers," Gray answered for me. I was silently prpraying the gods that he was here instead of Laxus.

"Oh. Then I guess Lucy isn't my love rival, but I'm still watching you," she hissed.

"Alrifhty then. What brings you two here?" I asked.

"We were thinking of having our wedding somewhere here so we are just checking out some areas. What about you?"

"I won some contest from the company I work for." Gray nods his head.

"That's cool. I hope to see you at our wedding," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I checked my watch, "Shit, I gotta go get my bags. See ya!" I ran to the luggage area and gabbed my bag and went to the bus stop. I sat next to a man who smelled vaguely of burnt wood, and a small boy with black spiky hair. I exited the bus and took one look at the hotel and knew I would like it there. The walls were made of glass, the outside decorated to look super high class. The walls were painted gold and a chandelier made of diamonds hung in the lobby. I picked up my key card and headed to my room. I started humming One Direction as I rode the elevator to room 67B. As the doors exited, a strange feeling over took my stomach, kinda like I knew something was going to happen. As I swiped the key across the door and entered the room, that stomach stuff started to increase. A pink haired man sat on the bed, trying to pull on a pair of pants.

"Natsu?"


	2. Attempting to Fix Old Bonds

"Luce? I haven't seen you since we were 16. God. You grew up." Natsu said as he continued to pull his pants on. Everything dropped from my hands and I started to cry. Natsu ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Sorry for not saying goodbye in person," he said.

"Is it really you?" I muttered. Tears were still running down my face. Natsu traced his fingers along my tears and grabbed my face with his hands.

"Yes, Luce. Its me, here in the flesh and blood. If your having trouble remembering me, my name's Natsu Dragneel, my father's name is Igneel, and I love dragons," he said with his signature, lopsided grin.

"How could I forget you, Natsu? The first day we met, you were five, and you ate my snack because you thought it was dragon food!" I said, remembering the cookie that my mother had delicately piped a flame on.

"I didn't forget you either Luigi." I groaned and rolled my eyes. "So Luce, whatchya been up to?"

"I won a contest, so I'm staying in this hotel room. What about you?"

"Contest? I won a contest too? This awesome company that I work for said that I got a month off-"

"From work." I said cutting him off.

"You work-"

"For Fairy Tail? Yes. And I'm assuming you do to," I said. He nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before we decided to break the silence.

"I work in the marketing department!" we shouted in unison. We stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing.

"We both work at the same place, in the same department, yet, neither of us met the other one?" I asked.

"Apparently," Natsu said.

"Do you live in Magnolia?" I asked.

"No, I live in Crocus." he said.

"That makes sense that we haven't seen each other now."

"Yeah, I know. I think Happy would have questioned my sanity."

"Happy?"

"He's my cat. He's blue. He also is a very good listener. I accidentally hot glued wings onto him. He likes listening to my voice. He's a cuddler. And finally, he's got style and totally has it for my cousin Wendy's cat Carla."

"You're so strange."

"Coming from a weirdo." I gently shoved Natsu. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed and then started tickling me.

"Natsu. I. Cant. Breathe," I said in between breaths. He stopped and laughed.

"Luce," he said, pointing at me, "You look like an idiot." I stood up, matted my hair down, and gave him a real hard Lucy kick in the groin.

"Luce! What the hell was that for?"

"For ruining my hair!" I shouted. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So, what are we supposed to do about the room situation?" he asked.

"There's a couch and a bed, so I guess we can rotate each night. You can have it tonight," I said. It was seven o'clock, and assuming that this was the Natsu I knew, he would sleep early and wake up early.

"You just got here, right?" I ndded my head, "I need to show you around, Lucy. It'll be fun!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"Didn't you just get here too? Anyways, you have the worst sense of direction. The only direction that you know is towards food," I argued.

"Everybody does that!" Natsu shouted in defense.

"No they don't."

"Please Luce. It's so much fun!" Natsu's face contorted into a pout.

"Alrighty, fine, I'll cave, just give me fifteen minutes in the bathroom." I walked out of the room and gently shut the door to the bathroom. I silently clutched the wall as I slowly fell, bawling my eyes out. This was the same idiot that I fell in love with in high school, who was my first boyfriend, he gave me my first kiss, and he took away my virginity. My sobbing must have turned into screams because somebody was banging on the door.

"Luce! God dammit! Open the door!" Natsu shouted. I wiped the tears from my eyes and made myself presentable before I opened the door.

"Is there an emergency, Natsu?" I asked. He assessed my physical state before shrugging.

"I thought I heard you screaming. Must have been somebody next door. If there's anything bothering you, then you can tell me because even though we aren't a couple, Luce, I'm still here for you," he assured me. He gave me a quick hug before resuming his unpacking. I locked the door to the bathroom again and got in a cute light pink sundress with Hawaiian flowers and Palm Trees and a pair of matching flip flops. I fixed my make up and exited the bathroom. Natsu was sitting on the couch, using my phone.

"Natsu, give it back!" I shouted.

"No," he said. I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at his head. He chuckled and grinned.

"Nice try Luce," he said, "I'm going to impress you when I show you the pool."

"Oh really?"

"Really!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

X

"Natsu!" I shouted, "You ruined my hair!"

"It looked fine anyways." I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, my phone started going off.

"Do you mind if I take this?"

"I'll meet you at the bar in ten minutes," he said. I pulled out my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mommy!" shouted a little girl.

"Hey Nashi. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good mama. Auntie Mira gave me crayons and I drew a portrait of you," she said. Nashi's cute grin burned into my mind.

"I'm sorry that I'm not with you right now honey," I said depressingly. I heard her laugh.

"Auntie Mira said that I'm coming to stay with you next week," she replied. My heart began to race.

"Really sweetheart. That's wonderful. I can't wait to see you. Tell Auntie Mira I said thank you. I love you."

"I love you to mama. I'll face time you tomorrow morning," Nashi said before hanging up. I met Natsu at the bar, and we ate and drank, but the only thing I could think about was Nashi. As Natsu shut the light off and I slept on the couch, only one thing played through my mind.

'My daughter will find out that Natsu is her father.'

X

**If anyone did not notice, I decided to rewrite the story, because the other one was way to fast paced.**

**I feel so nostalgic because we had to pick the thing we would remember most from our time in the eight grade. It just goes to show you that I get over emotional about stuff and that life moves at a fast pace.**

**Anyways, Favorite, Review, and Follow!**

**Ciao! **


	3. Natsu Finds Out

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit guilty for not being truthful to Natsu. He did have a right to know Nashi is his daughter. On the other hand, he did cheat on me with Lisanna right around the time I found out I was pregnant. I decided against my better judgement and would continue the lie as long as I could. I rolled over on the couch and almost fell off in the process.

"Crap!" I said a little too loudly.

"Luce, are you up yet?" Natsu groggily asked from the bed. I pulled off my blanket and began to walk toward the bed.

"Yeah. I'm up."

"Once I get up we are going to the beach!" he declared.

"You mean before or after you consume all the food in the hotel?"

"After. Duh? We'll be at the beach all day and we needed a lot of energy." Natsu popped up from the bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. He put them on and then ran to the door.

"Coffee with sugar and creme, Belgium waffle with syrup, and a fruit salad?" he asked. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"You still remember?" I asked.

"Of course. We're nakama." he said like it was not even a serious answer.

"What's Gray's favorite food?"

"Sorry Luce. I've gotta go downstairs before all the food runs out." He opened the door and bolted outside so I would not be able to question him further. My phone began to buzz and I saw that Nashi was trying to FaceTime me.

"Hey Nashi!" I said cheerfully into the thing. My daughter's bright green eyes and pink hair were the only things that were noticeable.

"Hey mama! I have the portrait I drew of you and me." She held it up to the screen and I giggled when I saw the picture. It was scribbles, but you could make out three stick figures, two considerably larger than the other.

"Is that Auntie Mira on the right?" I asked.

"No that's papa. Auntie Mira told me he has fangs and pink hair. I really want to meet him because he is a dwagon." I loved that she pronounced dragon wrong, but my stomach was now in knots.

"That's great sweetie, but me and Papa aren't exactly on speaking terms," I lied through my teeth.

"Auntie Mira said she'd call him for you." Nashi pressed her mouth up against the camera and started licking the screen. I did not see Natsu walk in with my breakfast or even see him hang over my shoulder.

"Luce? Who is this creature licking the screen?" Natsu asked. I jumped up from my seat and screamed. Nashi pulled her tongue and mouth away from the camera and peered at Natsu curiously.

"Mama? Why are you with some man!"

"Lucy why does this girl look like you and why is she calling you mama?"

"Nashi, this is my friend Natsu. Natsu, this my daughter, Nashi," I said. The last thing.I wanted was for Natsu to make the connection. I was more concerned about Nashi finding out. If either figured it out, I'd be screwed.

"Wow. You're a mother?" Natsu asked. I nodded my head.

"Nashi! Time for breakfast!" shouted Mira.

"Bye Mommy and Mister Natsu. It was nice meeting you and I love you mama." She kissed the screen and hung up.

"Who's the father?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't be dumb, Luce. Who is the father."

"I need to eat," I said plainly.

"Tell me or I'll eat your food."

"I'm hungry."

"You know something Lucy."

"I think I was drugged so please. I don't like talking about it."

"I'm eating your food."

"Goodbye Natsu." I walked to the door and pushed it open. He ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Am I the father?" he asked. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip tightened.

"Am I the father!" he yelled. Tears were no forming in my eye as I turned and faced him and said the one thing I would regret.

"Yes."

X

"Luce. Why didn't you ever even attempt to tell me?" Natsu asked. I hadn't even made it out the door.

"God. I'm so weak. I should've told you, alright. I just didn't want to barge in on your relationship with Lisanna. What was I supposed to say. I still love you and I'm pregnant with your child?" My vision was blurry and my shirt was soaked with tears.

"Lucy. That is kind of big deal for me. I missed out on the birth of my own child. I missed her first laugh, her first word, her crawling, and her walking. I would have liked to have been told about her at the least. Does she know?" I shook my head.

"Lucy. This just keeps getting worse. Does anybody like Ezra and Gray know?"

"Of course everybody knows! Even Lisanna. I told everyone to keep there fat mouths quiet because I honestly did not want you in my life!"

"Everybody knew! Everybody knew!" Natsu stood up, "I should have custody over my own daughter or at least visitation rights. How could you deny me of that?" I stood up now.

"You should not be blaming me! I was the one who lost in our relationship! You were the one who got me pregnant! You were the one who cheated on me with Lisanna! You were the one who broke up with me! And to top it all off, you were the one who left Magnolia for Crocus, a month after I found out. Your name is absent from Nashi's birth certificate! Everyone else made sure that my pregnancy ran smoothly. Even Lisanna who you also broke up with! You should blame yourself Natsu, because I had nothing to do with this." I slumped back onto the couch. He sat down after a few minutes. He leaned forward and started running his fingers through his hair.

"This has literally been one of the worst days of my life," Natsu said plainly.

"I agree."

"How do you plan on telling her?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea. She won't understand. I was only sixteen when I was pregnant. I was judged so harshly. The biggest crap I got was probably about you leaving me. Thankfully our friends were able to pull me out off my depressed state. Nashi's four now. I am so glad that she happened because she is the brightest light in my life." I pulled out my phone and started showing Natsu various pictures of me and her. When I was finished, he put his face into the palm of his hand.

"I'm just so jealous of you right now."

"That I got fat and had a baby pop out of me."

"What? No! I'm just jealous that you have a relationship with Nashi and I'm just invisible." He latched onto me and started crying.

"She's been talking a lot lately about who her papa is." Natsu released me and started looked up.

"Really?" he sniffled.

"Really. I think she called you a dwagon." Natsu began to smile.

"That's cool."

"I know. How about we get into our bathing suits, Natsu, and I'll show you my mad surfing skills."

"You're not even athletic." I threw a pillow at him.

"Yes I am. No hurry up and move because I want to leave."

X

After a long day surfing, me and Natsu went to the nearest Chipotle.

"So, is, uh, Nashi coming out here?" Natsu asked between mouth fills of his everything burrito. I on the other hand had ordered a barbacoa burrito bowl.

"Yes. She is. I guess we're going to have to tell her then."

"That's going to be difficult."

"Yeah. It will be. It won't be as difficult as asking you to be my dance partner," I recalled.

"We were terrible."

"No, you were terrible because you didn't come in on the day of the competition."

"I had to do a book report."

"Oh please. That's such a lie and you know it. You just didn't think you were a good enough dancer.. I was heartbroken when you didn't come in. I almost had to go home."

"That was in the eight grade. Move on. I would like to!focus on your daughter. Now what are her intrests?" Natsu asked. I thought about it for a few minutes before replying.

"Definitely dragons, Star Wars, Disney's Cars, princesses, Barbies, and dress up."

"I've got half of that."

"Cool."

Tonight was the night I used the bed. Right before I fell asleep, a sudden realization swept over my body.

"I still love Natsu," I whispered. Little did I know that on the couch, the same feeling swept over Natsu.

"I still love Lucy."

X

**Yay! Another chapter written. I lI've this one so much more than the old one because even though they still love each other, it hasn't actually been anything physical. **

**I love when an innocent bystander is just sitting on the bench when a kickball comes abd hits there nose and makes then fall off. I've been having an off day today.**

**Just an fyi, Lucy has forgiven Natsu. Although he did cheat on her, she had Nashi and she loves her so much. It was also around five years ago, so she has been able to mend her broken heart. **

**Anyways, Follow, Favorite, Review, and that's it.**

**Have a great weekend!**


End file.
